


蓝血

by alaana322



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blue Bloods AU, M/M, Police, 保存脑洞, 没写完, 现代设定
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alaana322/pseuds/alaana322
Summary: *灵感来自唐尼·沃克伯格主演的《警察世家》和他弟弟马克·沃尔伯格主演的电影《四兄弟》，前者是说一家三代男性全是警察的故事，后者是四个被好心老太太收留的没有血缘关系的兄弟一起为母报仇的故事（当然这个故事不是复仇，只是借用没有血缘关系的兄弟这一点）
Relationships: Babe Heffron/Eugene Roe, Carwood Lipton/Ronald Speirs, George Luz/Joseph Toye, Joseph Liebgott/David Kenyon Webster, Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters
Kudos: 3





	1. 楔子

现在

Roe把牛排放进预热好的烤箱里，理论上只需要半个小时就能让它们变成餐桌美味。  
Heffron在身边帮忙打下手，做些简单的蔬菜沙拉或是清洗土豆和大蒜。这本不是他们负责的工作。每周家庭聚餐的时候，厨房通常都是Lipton在管理，偶尔会有Roe协助——没错，Roe才是那个助手，而Heffron只需要乖乖出现在餐桌旁就好——但今天Lipton和他的同事遇上了麻烦，打电话通知自己还需要继续加班，大概两小时后才能出现在他们面前。  
Nixon自记事以来没有煮过食物，全纽约最富裕的检察官只会带上几瓶其他家庭成员没怎么见过但看包装就知道价值不菲的红酒，然后坐在沙发上用Ipad或者手提电脑办公和玩游戏。如果刚好遇到从警局归来的Webster，他们会凑到一块儿聊一些时事新闻，五花八门的专业名词和复杂的学术概念源源不断地从两位哈佛与耶鲁的高材生嘴巴里跑出来，让一旁想要认真观看最新电视剧的Toye和Luz只好低声咒骂着挪去距离最远的窗台上继续欣赏精彩剧情。  
Liebgott通常都是最晚到达的那一个。交通局最近提拔他进入行政管理，从没和文字打交道的旧金山人只能逐渐适应工作变化，这的确需要花费不少时间。  
而Winters，这个家庭的中心人物，通常喜欢餐前独自呆在房间里，一个接一个的擦拭放置于书架上的相框。  
最右边的是一张集体照。面貌和善的中年女性站在中央公园的某张长椅后面，展开手臂拥抱坐在她前面的五个男孩。那是20岁的Winters、18岁的Speirs、17岁的Toye、16岁的Webster和11岁的Heffron。她和她的丈夫Lee先生收养了这些无家可归的孩子，不仅仅是因为他们没有直系后代，还出于两颗温暖而富有同情的心。尽管老人们都相继过世，但五个男孩却不会因此疏远，长久的陪伴将他们变成关系亲密的家人，和其他拥有血缘关系的家庭没什么两样。相互扶持，真诚以待。  
第二张则是Lee先生的个人相片，穿着一身笔挺的警察制服，身后悬挂红蓝白条纹星旗。Lee先生曾经是警局高层，退休后也积极参加各种与警界相关的社会活动，是这个城市小有名气的公众人物。在他的影响下，四个男孩都选择为纽约警局效力——除了Heffron，他还在纽约大学读书。  
视线再朝左边挪一些，是关于Winters自己的照片。其中之一是正式成为纽约警察的第一天，Lee拍下他站在警局前身穿制服、左臂腋下夹着警帽的照片，那头标志性的红发在阳光下闪耀一层淡淡的光芒，兄弟们故意嘲讽他早上起床抹了太多层发胶，导致头发变成纽约市光污染的来源。另一张则是他和Nixon的合照，背景是英国奥尔德本的乡间风光，他们在那开始蜜月旅行。相机记录下Nixon亲吻他脸颊的时刻，而他则不太好意思地别开视线，不知道正望着镜头外的哪一处。  
接下来是Speirs的。他同样留下了两张。Lee先生拍摄了每一个儿子成为警察的第一天，Speirs自然也不例外。彼时他站在花圃面前对着镜头微笑，眼睛里无形却炽热的火花安静下来，像阳光下波光粼粼的平静湖面。还有一张则是他和Lipton在婚礼舞池中央相互依偎的画面，摄影来自Luz——家里的另一位成员，也是Lipton的老朋友——他们的视线纠缠着，接吻时依然嘴角上翘，不需要任何语言解释都知道他们属于彼此。  
Winters拿起Speirs的独照凑近看，然后对着它轻轻叹息。他很担心Ron，但无论如何都不能过度干涉任务和探听消息，否则会让警员和警局都陷入危险境地。耐心等待才是最好的选择，现在只能祈祷上帝保佑他的兄弟。  
当他放下Speirs即将把抹布擦上Webster从哈佛毕业的照片时，Toye敲开了房门，双臂交叠在胸前侧身依靠门框，脑袋向外歪了一下：“嘿大个子，想知道今天吃什么吗？”  
“噢，Lip回来了？”  
“还在路边停车。”  
“我马上下去。”  
Toye看着他点点头，打算离开的时候又忍不住转回来：“不打算干预你的爱好，但是Dick，你每次擦相框都能让我想到Lee。”  
Winters转动眼睛，笑着说：“那很棒不是吗？”  
Toye耸耸肩，没有否认。  
当他们下楼和家人汇合时Lipton已经脱下鞋子坐在自己的固定位置上了，他为自己的姗姗来迟向每个成员道歉，但警局里实在走不开，捕获的抢劫犯差点把一位警员打成重伤，甚至计划抢夺佩枪射击街道上的行人。  
“事情处理得怎么样？”Winters问，一边切开冒着油花的牛肉，撒上粗盐和黑胡椒。  
“我们控制了他，受伤的警员被送去医院，医生诊断说问题并不严重，只是需要时间恢复。”Lipton叉起一颗水煮西兰花放进嘴巴，一边咀嚼一边回答。  
Winters满意地点点头，Lipton处理紧急情况总不会让他失望。  
“你应该得到晋升才对，”Liebgott看着Lipton挥舞手中的餐具，“还能有警探比你更厉害吗？”  
“这需要问问Dick，”Nixon接下话题，故意看了Winters一眼，嘴角微微勾起弧度，“没人比你更清楚警局的人事安排，亲爱的。”  
“我当然希望Lip得到该有的回报，但局里永远不能越级调整人事。Strayer那边应该没问题，他和Sobel并不同。”  
“Sobel？那个黑天鹅？”Luz从意大利面中抬起头。  
“黑天鹅？”Toye眯起眼睛，看来他错过了某些有趣的故事。  
“噢，我去找你的时候见过他一次，”Luz清清嗓子，学着Sobel警长高亢的声音表演道，“'这是警局，不是家庭外出野餐去的公园，为什么家属总是出现在这里，消防员在星期三不用工作吗先生？'。他就和受到惊吓的天鹅一样嘎嘎叫，见鬼的，事实上我只找过Joe一次而已。”  
“他就是这样，”Liebgott摊开手述说自己的遭遇，“我在路边停车等着Web下班，他忽然敲我的车窗，大声说占用公共交通必须接受盘查，可我明明在合理区域内停靠并按了计时器。难以置信，他居然在交通管理上挑衅一位交警！”  
“你们有过节？”Webster吃惊地问。  
“不只这一次，Dummkopt*（1）。”  
“噢Sobel，他真是个天才。”Nixon喝着红酒。他今天没带威士忌，为了配合家庭成员不同的酒量和偏好，他总是会在星期天选择红酒。  
“Lew，贝多芬才是天才，莫扎特才是天才。”Winters纠正自己的丈夫。  
“他会为难你吗Gene？”Heffron担心地转过头盯着未婚夫。  
Roe摇摇头：“基本上都是埃文斯警探到法医室取报告，我没怎么见过Sobel警长。”  
“如果他欺负你，”Heffron用银色叉子指指Winters，“告诉我的兄弟。”  
Roe好笑地和所指目标对视一眼。  
“Babe，你只会在这个时候才想起我，”Winters调转叉子指了回去，“而且Sobel已经从重案组调离，他在别的岗位工作，你的Roe探员非常安全。”  
Webster笑着搅拌手边的蘑菇汤，目光扫过Lipton身边唯一的空椅子，忽然感到有些惆怅，没仔细考虑就说：“如果Ron也在这里……”  
然后他猛地闭上了嘴。  
气氛沉寂下来。Lipton逐渐僵硬的笑容里带着一丝苦涩和落寞，迅速望一眼空椅，又收回视线低下头默默吃饭。Liebgott在桌底下用力踩着Webster的脚，对面的Toye几乎要从座椅上跳起来。  
最后还是Winters的咳嗽打破了凝固的空气。  
“Ron没有任何消息，”家庭核心说，音量不高却不容置疑，“但没有消息或许才是最好的。”  
“我想他没遇到麻烦，”Nixon故意盯着Lipton，尝试让对方把注意力放在自己身上，“特殊工作不一定会像电影里那样危险，更何况，世界上有谁能比Ron更危险呢？”  
“嘿Nix，你把我的兄弟说得像是哥斯拉！”Toye大声抱怨。  
“他和哥斯拉差不多。”Luz为Nixon的结论投上赞同票。  
Toye立刻转换攻击对象： “那你就是呱噪的鹦鹉，Geo。”  
“太粗鲁了Joe，难道我不是你的丈夫？你像唾弃流浪汉那样对待我！”  
“希望你在卧室里也能这样尖叫。”  
其他人开始哈哈大笑，Webster在热闹中无声地对Lipton说了“抱歉”。后者轻轻摇头，表示他并没有做错什么，只是Speirs的缺席和并不明朗的处境让这个话题变得敏感起来而已。  
他们足足花费两个小时解决掉所有食物，直到晚上七点半，Winters和Lipton才把盘子收拾好放入水池，而Webster和Liebgott早就等在一旁，因为按照轮换表上的安排，这次该到他们洗碗。  
Nixon在花园里等着Winters从厨房来到自己身边，秋季夜风已经带上冬天的气息，吹乱浓密的黑色头发。一只手忽然出现，又把发丝拨回了头顶。Nixon转过脸，与Winters交换一个短暂的亲吻。  
“你满意吗？”  
“什么？”  
“家庭聚餐。”  
“非常，”Winters弯曲膝盖坐在躺椅上，抬起眼睛遥望夜空，远离城区的住宿区总能看到几颗星星，“每周最满意的一天。”  
“那就好。”  
“真希望Ron也在这，”Winters接着说，“他已经消失了八个月，如果有人告诉我今天他会出现在南美洲某个小岛上，我一定不会认为那是假消息。”  
“后悔让他去执行任务吗？”  
“上级指定的结果，我没有任何选择，”Winters叹气，“而Ron从不推辞交到手上的工作。”  
Nixon走过去抱住他的肩膀，仿佛这样就能给予支持。  
“Ron会安全回来的。”  
“愿上帝保佑他。”Winters的额头抵住对方腹部，喃喃低语道。

愿上帝保佑他。Lipton亲吻手腕上缠绕的十字架，那是Roe送给他的生日礼物。热水不断冲刷着曝露在浴室灯光下赤裸的皮肤，减轻工作带来的压力和疲惫。  
但无论做什么都减轻不了对Speirs的担忧。  
Lipton孤独地隐没在水雾中，任由沉闷的湿气包裹自己。他不想挤压沐浴露，也不愿意伸手去取洗发液，只是仰起脑袋静静地立在淋浴喷头下。  
Winters和Nixon让他今晚留在这里，睡上一觉后直接去警局上班。Lipton感激地接受了提议。不需要再回到无人陪伴的公寓独自忍受煎熬，也不需要在躺在宽大的双人床上挣扎着抑制疯狂增长的思念和害怕，就算只是一个夜晚也会让他好受一点。  
Lipton擦着头发从浴室走到Speirs少年时期使用的房间。扭开门把之后，首先能看到一张放在窗户下方的书桌，上面展示着不少书本，有些整齐地靠墙排列，有些散落在桌面各处；笔筒象征性地插入两只黑色签字笔，旁边的日历则停留在几年前的某一天；单人床的尾部紧挨着书桌侧面，刚好填满墙壁到书桌之间的距离；木质衣柜紧贴房门，和床与书桌相隔一片空地，上面摆放着各种机械模型和几双款式老旧的球鞋。  
出乎意料的普通。  
单人床上的毛毯是深蓝色的，绒毛摸上去很暖，Lipton忍不住把另一只手也放上去。这感觉像是自己正在触摸Speirs的童年回忆，于是他对着床微笑起来。尽管之前就进过这个房间，但Lipton却没有机会睡上一晚，因为除了Winters和Nixon外其他人总是习惯在晚餐后就离开。  
掀开毛毯滑入其中，Lipton从喉咙里发出一声舒服的长长的喟叹，棉料吸走身体里所有紧张和不安，鼓励他在这张单人床上拥抱梦乡。而在即将沉沉睡去时，Lipton迷糊地抬起手腕，再度吻上那冰凉的十字架。

tbc.

（1）德语：傻瓜


	2. 五年前

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *灵感来自唐尼·沃克伯格主演的《警察世家》和他弟弟马克·沃尔伯格主演的电影《四兄弟》，前者是说一家三代男性全是警察的故事，后者是四个被好心老太太收留的没有血缘关系的兄弟一起为母报仇的故事（当然这个故事不是复仇，只是借用没有血缘关系的兄弟这一点）

和Lewis·Nixon的相遇起源于一场绑架案。  
Nixon家族的宝贝继承人就是这个案件中的倒霉鬼。自欧洲度假归来之后，Lewis·Nixon在高速路上被歹徒持枪劫持，等警察赶到现场时他们已经消失了踪迹，白色宾利驾驶座椅上只留下一个破旧的按键手机，对方显然会有后续联系索要赎金。  
当时Winters只有22岁，跟着经验丰富的Strayer警长一起处理本案。  
从机场监控录像来看，Nixon独自从停车场离开，没有可疑车辆尾随，或许劫匪等正在机场附近，如同静待猎物的猛兽一般紧盯着Nixon。  
Strayer让手下尽量找到现场目击证人，搜寻一切有关的摄像记录，还有安抚受害者家属让他们配合警方工作。Winters年轻聪明，而且家教良好，不沾烟酒不泡夜店，甚至拒绝在公众场合说脏话，让他去和高傲的富豪家庭沟通是最合适的选择。  
Winters当然干得很好，成功让Nixon夫妇对他产生了极大的信任。绑匪来电时他也表现出色，逐渐引导歹徒跟随警方设定好的方案提出交易要求。和许多次绑架案一样，数额庞大的金钱是最终目标，而Nixon家族对此不屑一顾，他们有的是钱。  
“他们要多少我都可以答应，”Nixon先生告诉Strayer，“抓犯人是你们的活，但我只想要Lewis回家。你需要先保证我儿子的安全，再考虑怎么抓捕那群乌合之众。”  
“我们本就以人质生命为先，先生。”Strayer说，心里憋着怒火。处理绑架案就是这样，家属总是害怕警方为了立功而牺牲人质，但他们从没考虑人质死亡同样也会为警察蒙上一层阴影，不仅受到公众媒体的责骂，连权威也将被动摇。  
幸运地是，他们面对一群不算老练聪明的绑匪，在现金交易中警方及时抓获对方前来接头的人，他带着警方去到藏匿地点——一个废旧庄园中暗无天日的野外地下室。  
Lewis·Nixon被匪徒塞进角落里，眼睛蒙着黑色布条，嘴巴则贴上厚厚一层胶布。他的双手被扣在身后，西装上沾满灰尘和脚印，浑身散发着淡淡的臭味。当Winters接开黑色布条，他发现这个有钱的倒霉鬼长得不错，即便满脸都是乌青和擦伤，那双眼睛也十分明亮。  
“嗨，红头发的，”这是Nixon的嘴巴被解放后说出的第一句话，“告诉我你的名字。”  
Winters并不理会这个请求，只是把剩下的束缚都快速割开，提着受害者的胳膊从地上站起来。一个叫Welsh的警员接过Winters手中的男人，将他推着向外走，在彻底离开地下室之前，那道锁定在Winters身上的炙热目光才消失。  
然后是审讯、整理证据链、和地方检察官上交法庭、定罪后的新闻发布会，老一套流程。Winters这次表现出色，在局里缺少经验老道的警探的情况下，Strayer和Holden将Sobel与Winters都提拔起来。  
Sobel因此和他结下梁子，虽然在这之前他对Winters的态度也十分糟糕。他给Winters布置可有可无却数量庞大的文书工作，自己则带着Evens外出侦查。肚量小的家伙总是如此，害怕别人的天赋让自己黯淡无光，想尽办法遮掩一切。  
但老Nixon的一次“无心之举”打破了Sobel的封锁。  
这位不缺钱的新泽西人为警局送来了资金赞助，通过那些政治运作让它变得合法合理，办公室内的基础设施焕然一新，就连抽水马桶也没放过。在局长筹备的答谢致辞上，老Nixon通过麦克风对着前来参加的警界高层、政治精英和记者们表示感谢Strayer警长和他手下的Richard·Winters。Lee先生家的长子一瞬间便收到无数探究和好奇的关注。  
“你没什么想和我说的吗？”在Winters的陪伴下Lewis·Nixon走出警局，白色西装让他看上去像从荧幕出走的电影明星。  
“感谢您的资助，先生。”  
Nixon挑起眉毛，显然这并不是他想听的。  
“不是这种，更私人一点。”  
“我不明白你的意思。”  
“好吧，”Nixon翻了翻白眼，“让我说得清楚些。在那个地下室里，为什么不告诉我你的名字？”  
“与警方行动不相关的信息没有任何被提及的必要。”  
“当时你已经解开了我的绳子。”  
“但我们还在犯罪现场。”  
Nixon从鼻子里哼了一声：“那么现在呢，警员？”  
“大概两个小时之后休息。”  
“如果你不介意的话，我想我们可以共进晚餐。”  
“听起来像是约会。”  
“它确实是。”  
一辆黑色劳斯莱斯缓慢地停靠在警局门前，在司机为Nixon打开后座车门时，Winters的舌头轻快滑过下唇，然后说：“给我餐厅的地址。”

虽然这听上去很傻，但Winters在下班后急忙借用Buck·Computon离警局不远的公寓来洗澡和刮胡子。当对方听说他要去赴约，甚至精心挑选了香水和发胶。  
“你不能穿这件T恤，”来自洛杉矶的大块头说，“它会搞砸一切的。”  
“所以你打算让我穿你的？”  
“我有一件新的衬衫，一条对于我来说太窄的西装裤，”对方把提到的衣服都扔进Winters怀里，“你还有五分钟换衣服，然后用Uber打车——记住，别挤地铁！——我猜应该能提前到达那里。”  
Winters照做了。  
当侍应生引领他进入餐厅，仅仅穿过几张餐桌就能发现一些经常出现在报纸和新闻上的大人物。Winters因此倍感惊愕，不是因为那些来头不小的客人，而是Nixon居然会将他们算是试探性的第一次正式见面放在这样奢华隆重的场合。  
“当一个男人愿意为你花钱，这就意味着他想要接近你，”经历过太多乱七八糟的影视作品的Toye曾经总结道，“无论是为了你的心还是为了你的屁股。”  
如果只是发泄性欲，Winters想，或许Nixon找错了对象。他来自保守的德籍移民之家，尽管离开原生家庭多年，但幼时被灌输的保守习性让他常常克制守纪，对物质与欲望也不太重视。  
Nixon用微笑迎接他入座，在他有些无所适从并计较于此时应该如何表现的时候，对方告诉他已经点好了食物和饮品。  
“你的同事说你滴酒不沾，咖啡不适合出现在晚餐时间，所以我替你选了橙汁。”  
谢天谢地，Winters在心里松了口气，忽然对Nixon的观察力和收集情报能力产生新的认知。  
“父亲经常带我去参加社交活动，久而久之会培养出那些他所认为的优秀品质。”Nixon放松地靠在椅背上，眼睛里流动着温暖的光。Winters甚至注意到他的睫毛很长，和Speirs不分上下。  
“我认为那的确很优秀，”Winters掩饰般轻咳一声，“现在正缺少那种愿意为了让别人感到舒服而去做点什么的好心肠。”  
“初衷不过是因为利益。”  
“可结果是好的。”  
Nixon耸耸肩：“我要把它当成赞美。”  
“它确实是。”  
他们相视一笑。接下来的对话中Winters了解到Nixon毕业于耶鲁大学法律专业，他父亲本打算让他毕业后立即管理家族企业，或是在叔叔们的帮助下步入政坛成为焦点。Nixon对两项选择都不感兴趣，从耶鲁大学获得法律学位后他在纽约地检找到了工作，远离家族企业也远离那些华盛顿的亲戚们。  
侍应生为他们端来四国生蚝，里面放了一勺鱼子酱，Winters不记得这是第几道菜，只知道热汤已经上过了，在和Nixon的交谈中喝下大半。  
“你呢？”Nixon端起酒杯，“为什么是警察？”  
Winters吞下嘴巴里的食物，斟酌着拿捏词句：“我不知道，也许可以称之为受到召唤。”  
“怎么说？”  
“这个家庭不仅仅收养了我，还有另外四个男孩。读中学之前我们会在花园里玩游戏，就地取材，偷偷拿上被收藏在柜子的制服、皮带、帽子和徽章。我总是扮演警探，而且非常善于找到藏匿在各处的兄弟，那个时候我就认为自己要成为一名警察。”  
“我曾经以为是Lee先生设计的职业规划，顺便为自己找到继承者。”  
“不，他从未强迫我们。”  
“拥有自主选择权真是件美好的事。”Nixon感慨地说，就好像评论一件对他而言十分稀少的奢侈品。  
“看来金钱也不能将生活变得事事圆满。”  
“是的，但它可以让我接近你，所以还是有好处的。”  
Winters脸上有些发热，掩盖般急忙抓起刀叉别开视线，强迫自己盯着眼前那块不久之前才被侍应生端上来散发出浓郁香味的牛排。Nixon没有打破他的沉默，只是同样拿起餐具开始切割主菜。  
大概晚上九点左右，他们离开餐厅来到停车场，Nixon坚持要送Winters回家，声称是他主导的约会，应该对同伴的人身安全负责到底。  
“我是警察。”Winters无奈地说。  
“袭警的新闻每年都有，警探。”  
“可以让Ron来接我。”  
“谁是Ron？”  
“我之前提到的四个兄弟之一。”  
“不需要麻烦他，”Nixon直接打开后座车门，转身对着Winters让出空间，“上车。”  
Winters只好挪上这辆劳斯莱斯。  
或许由于司机的存在，Nixon沿途只是和他探讨纽约近来发生的趣事，那些带着暧昧气息的话语都被留在了晚餐时间。多数是Nixon在挑选聊天主题，而Winters安静地倾听，当说到自己在欧洲旅行正好遇见前任女友时，Nixon气恼的语气听上去非常可爱。  
“她居然带着那只狗在巴黎逛街，那本来是我的狗！”Nixon扯开脖子上的领带，似乎想要汲取更多新鲜空气，“她明明恨那只狗！”  
“那她为什么要带着一只讨厌的狗？”  
“因为是战利品，她自认为在结束那段关系的过程中赢了我。”  
Winters摇摇头，好笑地望向窗外不断后退的街道，直到视线里出现他的家。  
“就在这里，”他先对司机说，然后再看向今天的新朋友，“感谢晚餐，下次该轮到我邀请你了。”  
“也就是说我们还有下一次？”Nixon挑起眉毛。  
Winters只是微笑，推开车门走了下去。  
门前草坪上静悄悄的，只有一盏老旧路灯照亮小径和台阶，室外车库里停着黑色本田，三辆自行车锁在围着花圃的栅栏上。Winters用钥匙扭开门锁，嘀咕着今天自己竟然是最后一个回家的人。  
“嘿Dick。”  
突然窜出的声音吓了Winters一跳——是Heffron，他就站在门口迎接他，而Toye和Webster则分列两侧伸长脖子向外张望。Speirs来得更晚一些，双手叉腰站在他们后面，被Heffron挡住一大半身体。  
“你们在干什么？”Winters挤开他的兄弟们走进家里。  
“看见了吗Joe？”Webster问。  
“不，只有Dick一个人。”  
“我当然是一个人，”此刻的Winters只想揉按两边额角缓解压力，“安静一点，爸爸应该在睡觉。”  
“是劳斯莱斯，”Speirs举起手机，先把显示屏对准Heffron他们，再到Winters，“顺便拍下了车牌号。还有什么好说的，Dick？”  
Winters拨开他的手臂想要离开这个包围圈，然而对方毫不让步，就连Toye都凑过来帮忙，把他牢牢锁定在原地徒劳打转。  
“老天爷，我是不是闻到了香水？”Webster夸张地抽动鼻子，甚至伸手在空气中来回扇动。  
“快看！”Heffron恼人地惊呼，“你们谁见过他身上这件衬衫？”  
Winters第一次想要把这些男孩狠狠地撂倒在地。

tbc.


	3. 四年前

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *灵感来自唐尼·沃克伯格主演的《警察世家》和他弟弟马克·沃尔伯格主演的电影《四兄弟》，前者是说一家三代男性全是警察的故事，后者是四个被好心老太太收留的没有血缘关系的兄弟一起为母报仇的故事（当然这个故事不是复仇，只是借用没有血缘关系的兄弟这一点）

“所以，我就是这样和Lew认识的。”Winters接过Nixon递上来的沙拉碗，犹豫一下，还是前倾脖子吻上对方主动靠近的嘴巴。忽然间嘘声四起，尤其以Heffron和Toye最刺耳。  
“卧室在二楼Nix，”Speirs瞥了他们一眼，“去到那里做什么都行。”  
“嘿Ron，为什么你不交男朋友？”Webster吃着盘子里的豌豆，随意开启了新话题。刚加入星期天家庭聚餐不久的Nixon也好奇地看着坐在对面的黑发男人。在社交场合浸泡数年的他认为对方身上拥有特殊气息，不同于Winters的其他兄弟，Speirs有些少年老成，隐约还透露出一丝危险和冷淡。  
而这位被观察对象选择沉默以待，甚至没看向提问者。  
“不说话是什么意思？”  
“意思是'与你无关'，哈佛生。”Speirs转头朝Webster露出敷衍的假笑，下一秒便恢复到面无表情的状态。  
对方耸耸肩：“无意叨扰，只是觉得按照年龄排序，接下来应该轮到你。”  
“排行第二并不意味着第二个恋爱结婚，”Speirs放下餐具举起酒杯，“如果你和Joe已经发现适合共度余生的人选，我不介意你们赶在前面举办婚礼。”  
“如果是我呢？”Heffron突然插入对话。  
“中学生没有资格谈论婚姻，Babe。话说你写完作业了吗？我不想下次去你的学校开会还要收到那位长得像希拉里一样的老太太投诉。”Toye警告。  
年纪最小的兄弟气呼呼撅着嘴，低下头重新投入和螃蟹腿的较劲中。  
“现在的年轻人通常都会和高中时期的交往对象结婚，”Nixon对此有不同意见，“或许Babe的另一半早就出现了。”  
Winters摇摇头：“如果他在恋爱，我们会发现的。”Heffron根本藏不住任何秘密，所有情绪变动都写在那张脸上。  
“Babe，我不在乎你谈恋爱的时间，只要别喜欢上Bill就行。”Toye飞快地卷着面条，语气听上去非常严厉。  
“为什么？”Heffron和淋病只是好朋友，但依然对这句话感到好奇。  
“要知道我们在同一个浴室洗澡，同一个宿舍打飞机，不得不说我早就看腻了他的屁股。一想到你要插入他或者他和你翻云覆雨就能让我他妈的立刻窒息而死。”  
“Joe，”Heffron咬牙切齿，“明天我还要和Bill见面。”  
“下午我会去一趟医院，”Winters吞下嘴里的豆子，“除了Lew还有谁要一起去看望爸爸？”  
Toye和Webster举起手。他们都是大学生，个人时间非常充裕，可以做任何计划外的事情；Heffron还有作业，不过那些纸张任务在家人面前都要让步。只有Speirs摇头，他吃完饭就要立刻返回警局。他是唯一跳过巡街警察直接成为警探的新毕业生，手上还有许多并不熟悉的事情要处理。  
“告诉William我想念他，”抓起放在沙发上的外套，Speirs回头盯着Webster，直到对方同样不解地望过来，“瞧David，这就是我单身的原因。”  
“我们以后也会变成这样吗？”Toye绝望地呻吟，“没有自由，没有伴侣，每天都凶神恶煞。”  
“Dick就很幸福。”Heffron伸出指头。  
Winters看一眼偷笑的Nixon：“不是每个警察都能在执行任务的时候遇到亿万富豪，little brother。”

Speirs是个好家伙。虽然没多少人相信这句话，可他确实是。  
邻居和旧识通常会将年纪相近的Winters和他做对比，但家人才知道他们作用不同，绝不能因为贪图简易而使用温和派和激进派这样的字眼诠释他们，那是非常片面的评价。有些人从没看到Winters对社交活动产生的排斥反应，或是Speirs耐心开导被枪声吓到的年轻警员。只窥视到一片枯叶并不意味着满树凋零，遗憾的是直到现在依然有许多人不明白这个道理。  
对于兄弟们来说，Winters是精神领袖，如果遇上关于职业发展之类的问题，他是最棒的倾述对象；但某些情况下Speirs更适合出面。  
传闻他就读当地中学的时候曾经给徘徊于校园附近的每个无赖都递上一支香烟，然后冷酷地折断他们的手臂和腿，因为这些混蛋向学生贩卖毒品和其他违法药物。没人知道他是怎么做到的，经过无数张嘴巴渲染，故事变得越来越夸张怪异，还衍生出许多不同版本。然而谁也不愿意和当事人求证，他们害怕自己同样会接到一根死亡香烟。  
无论如何，从那以后Speirs“恶名”昭彰。当兄弟们在学校受到欺负时，往往更喜欢求助于这位香烟杀手，直到Speirs升入大学离开了那个街区。   
“如果没有那些恐怖传说，或许Ron会在高中时期找到一个男朋友，毕竟他有一张好看的脸。”Toye等到Speirs走远了才说。  
“我记得他有性生活，”Heffron回忆道，“周末带着其他男孩去城区，凌晨三点才回来。”  
“那叫做'发泄'，不叫做'爱'。”Webster弯曲手指给自己添加双引号。  
“所以他一直缺少真正的男朋友？”Nixon吃惊地问。  
“是的，”Winters回答，“你不是第一个对此表示不可置信的人。”  
“Ron是个工作狂，”Heffron听上去像老了五十岁，“可怜的Ron，什么时候我才能看到他和别人牵手？”  
“吃你的螃蟹腿Babe，”Toye忍无可忍，“中学生没有资格谈论婚姻。”

调查局重案组最近刚调来一位警探，来自西弗吉尼亚州。如同这个风光无限的东海岸区域一样，Clifford·Carwood·Lipton闻上去像雨后新木散发出的味道，安定、清冽又温和。  
Winters对他非常满意，让办公室里最优秀的探案专家Harry·Welsh和他组成搭档，一个星期过去，这位脾气暴躁的小个子也开始叫Lipton的昵称。几乎每个人都喜欢他（除了Sobel，他讨厌所有敬爱Winters的同事），甚至提出三年之内他准能抓住机会获得升迁。  
“我们有麻烦了Lip，”Welsh挂掉电话后就开始收拾警徽和配枪，“布鲁克林发现一具男尸，很遗憾但你必须放弃那份唐人街炒饭外卖。”  
Lipton跟着Welsh快步走出办公室：“你车上有面包吗？”  
“Kitty做的半个苹果派。”  
“那还不错。”  
他们穿过每时每刻都繁忙无比的纽约交通，拉响鸣笛快速赶到现场，那里已经被隔离带围起，警员正出入走动勘查物证，不远处则是记者和居民，他们挤成一团发出混乱的噪音。  
Welsh用力甩上车门，同时瞪向那些摄像头，暴躁地嘟囔几句吸血水蛭，掀开隔离带找到负责的警探Compton询问情况。  
“没什么新鲜事，”Compton将外套挂在弯曲的肘部，脸上呈现出曝晒过度的病态红色，“只不过是又失去一名线人而已。”  
“这是今年他妈的第几起，你数过吗Buck？”Welsh伸出三个手指头，“第三次，他妈的第三次！情报局的杂碎还不如追在我爷爷屁股后面闻香水味的奶奶。”  
“小声点，我不想因为你的粗口惹来是非。”受过洛杉矶分校教育的前橄榄球手比小个子要冷静得多。  
“嘿伙计们，所以尸体在哪？”Lipton举起双手，再一次成为气氛调节者。  
Compton领着他们走到尸体身边，戴上手套揭开那层被鲜血浸透的白布。Lipton首先看到后脑上的血窟窿，接着才到沾染血液和脑浆的衬衫。这个死去的线人趴在地上，散开在身体两侧的手臂呈现出僵硬的灰败。  
Welsh歪着脑袋：“脸朝下，血和脑浆却都喷到后背？”  
“有人动过尸体，开枪之后应该翻遍了身上所有的口袋，只是不知道是否发现他想要的东西，”Compton单腿跪在地上，为两位警探指出搜找造成的痕迹，“如果有，我想那一定非常关键。”  
“足以宰了他的命。”Welsh用鼻子呼出长气，已经预感到自己即将度过一段忙碌的日子，远离亲爱的Kitty而整天泡在警局里超量摄取黑咖啡。  
“留在现场的不仅仅是这个倒霉蛋。”Compton抬头，示意同事向后看。  
他们都照做了。那是一面深褐色的石墙，白色喷漆字体张牙舞爪地跳入视线范围内，足足有一位成年男性那么高——“叛徒”，嚣张又老掉牙的伎俩。  
Lipton皱眉，嘴巴紧抿成一条线。在黑帮成员看来，线人和卧底都一样可恶，因为他们选择泄露秘密保护自己，是彻头彻尾的背叛者、自私鬼，在道德约束少得可怜的地方，对付背叛者的手段从来都是致命的，直到确定目标不再是威胁之前都绝不会停下。然而真实可笑的是，部分施暴者声称杀死背叛者是正确之举，但他们自己就是罪恶之极，却不能容忍别人灵魂上的一片污渍。  
“最近另一边有大动静？”  
“没听说，”Compton叹气，“越来越不太平了，Harry。”  
“纽约哪天都不太平，Buck。”  
他们驱车回到警局，调出一切相关文件和证据一一排查。除此以外，询问其他线人是更好的选择，但危险时期，他们都暂时保持沉默，离开了警方的视线范围。  
“线人们害怕成为下一个目标，大多数或许已经准备离开这个鬼地方。”Lipton盯着展示板上的无数张照片和信息字条皱紧眉头，暂时没有更好的解决方案。  
一阵敲门声响起。这位后来者显然并不打算得到允许后才进入临时设立的研讨会议，在Welsh张开嘴还没发出声音时，门已经被用力推开，一个穿黑色皮质夹克的警探毫无顾虑地走了进来。  
“有组织犯罪控制科的Speirs，”他似乎在介绍自己，环视周围一圈，最后定格在Welsh身上，“嘿小家伙。”  
“哦快看看是谁！”Welsh高声叫嚷，“Dick家的老二，永远的'不说话先生'。怎么突然大驾光临？”  
“谋杀案，”Speris拉开一张椅子坐下，“这个倒霉蛋是我负责的线人。”  
“疏忽大意？”  
“无可奉告，”Speirs避而不谈，“我是一个小时前接手他的。”  
一个小时前？Welsh吹出一声口哨，看来有人把皮球踢到了Speirs这里，不是逃避责任的无能上级就是背景雄厚的某个软蛋。他转过头想和搭档对视一眼，却发现对方紧紧盯着Speirs，用一种专注、惊讶和赞美的目光，就像地下室里Nixon第一次看到Winters那样痴迷。  
上帝啊，请别开这种该死的玩笑。Welsh暗自祈祷，Lip和Speirs？撇开他们并不熟悉彼此这一点，以Speris的倾略性来说，Lip会像踏进流沙似的迅速被吞噬，这情况可好可坏，但Welsh并不怎么愿意看到。  
而Speirs显然注意到了什么。他同样轻飘飘地丢给Lipton一个探究的眼神，只是里面失去以往发现被窥视后的锋利情绪，仅仅只是顺势而为，没有任何警告意味。  
Welsh忽然觉得该打电话给Winters说点什么才行。

tbc.


	4. 三年前

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *灵感来自唐尼·沃克伯格主演的《警察世家》和他弟弟马克·沃尔伯格主演的电影《四兄弟》，前者是说一家三代男性全是警察的故事，后者是四个被好心老太太收留的没有血缘关系的兄弟一起为母报仇的故事（当然这个故事不是复仇，只是借用没有血缘关系的兄弟这一点）

Toye是兄弟们中最柔软的那一个，即使大部分时间都脏话不断。  
Winters是一堵立场分明难以撼动的墙，Speirs的恐怖传闻从学生时代蔓延至警局，Webster心地善良但倔得像只驴，而Heffron正处于无所畏惧的后叛逆心理期。  
众所周知，当你的兄弟数量等于或超过三个，排在中间的人总是最难受的。他们要面对拥有绝对话语权的年长者，还要照顾备受宠爱的年幼者，甚至父母的关注都会被排在首尾的兄弟们夺走。  
Toye把这项工作完成得很好。他是个非常出色的粘合剂。Winters是兄弟中的领导者，年龄和个性以及地位无形中让他产生一些距离感——这并不是说Winters和其他兄弟不亲密，但确实有代沟存在着——Toye理解并支持他的所有决定，和Speirs一起在Winters忙于毕业工作的时候看顾好两个年龄较轻的男孩。自从Lee先生生病去世，Heffron的家长交谈会大多都是Toye在负责，偶尔会换成Winters或Speirs，但遇到麻烦时Toye的电话号码总是第一选择。  
“我不想当你的妈妈，”Toye恨不得掐住Heffron的脖子，用力敲上方向盘中央的喇叭，“但是你总该写一次作业，对不对Babe？”  
“我写了！”Heffron像是法庭上被判死刑的囚犯那样反应过度，“是Jackson夫人没有检查我的作业！”  
“她说翻开你书，里面全是一片该死的空白，”Toye趁着红灯时间刮了一下Heffron的后脑勺，“你是趴在作业上做梦的时候完成的？”  
“或许只是写错了地方。”Heffron低声嘀咕，捏着书包的拉链小弧度地上下滑动。  
“听着，别在学校玩把戏，也别想偷懒，Jackson夫人手里还有Dick和Ron的电话，”Toye警告他的小兄弟，“还是说你更想去警察局办公室写作业？让那些和坏蛋打交道的大家伙跨着枪检查你到底完成得怎么样。”  
“不，不不不！”Heffron惊恐地叫道，“别让我在未来同事面前丢脸，求你！”  
“那就表现得老实点，Babe。”  
Heffron垂头丧气地偏过脑袋，额角抵住冰凉的车窗，抬起眼睛盯着外面不断后退的商店和行人。  
五月纽约寒意未消，临近下午四点的时候，街道中已经浮动着黄昏的影子。今天不是聚餐日，Winters和Nixon住在曼哈顿上东区那层可以俯瞰纽约夜景的豪华公寓里，Toye曾经去过几次，光线充足到几乎让他双目失明，忍不住猜测Nixon到底安装了多少块落地玻璃来代替墙面；Speirs回到自己租下的套间，距离警局不远，方便遇上突然事故时能够立刻返回工作岗位（Babe对此嗤之以鼻，认为这增加了Ron永久性单身的概率）；Webster隐藏在哈佛学生宿舍里修改自己的论文稿件，那个Toye记不住名字的知名导师让这位哈佛生几乎发疯。  
如今只有他和Heffron还坚持待在布鲁克林。不久之前成为正式巡街警员的Toye还没有能在纽约较好的街区租房的经济实力，尽管Nixon暗示可以帮忙，但Toye认为那样毫无意义，除非是用自己的钱，不然Willian的房子和Nixon的资助有什么区别呢？  
而且他喜欢这里，总该有人照顾这个充满回忆的地方。  
“Joe，冰箱里只有牛奶！”Heffron面对冰箱抓乱了红色头发，“我们没有任何食物了！”  
Toye咬着啤酒罐走过来，双手插腰站在Heffron身边，他们相互对视一眼，显然都在对方眼睛里看到了绝望。  
“别告诉我还要出门。”Heffron哀求道。  
“是的Babe，穿上你的外套和鞋，”Toye叹气，“那家披萨店应该还在营业。”  
“我恨你。”  
“我也是。”  
他们驱车来到布鲁克林的一家披萨店，绿色招牌，装饰陈旧，厨师是意大利籍，姓Perconte。他的儿子Frank是Toye的同学，纽约下东区的新任警员。  
他认识Toye和Heffron，热情地和他们打招呼。  
“嘿男孩们，”老Perconte挥起灰色抹布，“欢迎来到那不勒斯。”  
“欢迎加入纽约，老家伙。”  
每一次都是这样开场。  
“今天见到Frank了吗，Joe？”  
“没有，我们甚至不在同一个片区，”Toye拉开椅子坐下，“老样子，再加两份意大利面。”  
“他没打电话，没发短信，我和他妈妈还以为自己从没生过一个孩子。”老Perconte抱怨着走进厨房。  
“可怜的意大利老爹，”Heffron摇摇头，“Percolate实在太忙了。”  
“那可是下东区，”Toye支起手肘撑着下巴，“只需要五分钟就能发生新的抢劫案（1）。”  
“你会遇到危险吗？”Heffron皱眉。他从不希望看到任何一个兄弟受伤，就算是因公负伤也不行，但每个市民都知道纽约的情况。  
“大多数时候是安全的（2），”Toye满不在乎地说，“我有枪，我的搭档也有。”  
“我打赌你射术很差。”  
“嘿年轻人！别以为掷飞镖能赢我就可以质疑我的枪法！”  
“Dick和Ron也能赢你，”Heffron咧开嘴，“而David只是对飞镖没兴趣。”  
“今天AA制，Babe。”  
费城宝贝开始拍着桌子哈哈大笑，似乎连身体都忍不住颤抖起来，直到不小心瞥到窗外街道才戛然而止，瞬间屏住了呼吸。他伸出一根手指指向窗外，眼睛却看着自己的兄弟：“Joe，那是Lip吗？”  
“什么？”  
“Clifford·Lipton？Carwood·Lipton？Clifford·Carwood·Lipton？Ron的绯闻对象。”  
Toye跟着他的手指望过去，发现两个男人站在对面街角，面对面地亲密交谈。手上没有夹着香烟的是Lipton，米色风衣挂在手肘部，正微笑着和另一个人说些什么——是Toye不认识的家伙。  
“是的，我想那是Lipton，”然后他察觉到不对劲，“为什么你认识他？”  
“我去过警局很多次，知道你们所有的同事。”Heffron骄傲地摆弄他的鼻尖。  
甚至还认识Ron的绯闻男友，Toye挑起眉毛，真是观察细致。  
“那另一个家伙是谁？”  
“我不知道。”  
Toye没见过这个人。他同样把休闲夹克挂在手臂上，下面提着一袋啤酒，另一只手则不断重复着将香烟塞进嘴巴里的动作。他的牛仔裤有些折痕，但大致整洁干净，皮鞋边沿没有泥块，Toye认为他是有体面工作的那种男人，并且长得不错。下一秒，他的观察对象脸上露出幼稚而皱巴巴的鬼脸，似乎是个讨人喜欢的淘气鬼。  
“或许是Ron的情敌，”Heffron压低声音，Toye不明白他为什么要这么做，像是在公众场合窥探某个秘密，“快看，他们几乎要贴在一起了，三角恋？”  
“你该少看些电视剧。”  
“Lip和这个男人在一起总是大笑，而面对Ron却很少说话，仅仅是看着。”  
“或者是'此时无声胜有声'什么的。”  
“见鬼。你不是当David的料，别提他妈的文学。”  
“嘿，注意语言！你从哪里染上的习惯？”  
“Ron已经出局，”Heffron叹息，“除非Dick拉他一把。”  
“闭嘴，Babe。”  
最后谁都没去打扰Lipton和他的朋友，也没人打电话告诉Winters。Toye和Lipton不算老熟识，插手他人的感情生活可是件麻烦事，容易惹祸上身，何况是关于Speirs的，一个头脑清醒的“天生杀手”（Winters起的外号，难得顽皮一次）。  
但当他躺在床上等待睡梦降临时，心里忍不住为Speirs感到担心。如果Heffron说的是事实，那么他的兄弟该怎么办？  
Toye曾听到Winters用夸赞的语气说起Lipton，认为这是个充满耐心、愿意奉献和聪明善良的警探。虽然Winters从不吝啬于对别人的赞美，但Toye知道这次可不一样，他斟酌用词，想尽办法准确诠释所介绍的对象，可见并非出于礼仪，而是出自真心。  
或许能为Ron做点什么，Toye翻过身，反正都在同一个分局。  
跟踪可以被逮捕量刑，所以Toye尽量让自己表现得与这个犯罪行为有所不同。下班后他会举着一张报纸，坐在警局附近的咖啡馆里侦查——不，无意识地看风景。大多数时候都是Lipton单独出入，偶尔还有Harry陪伴左右，他甚至会看到Speirs匆忙地和搭档赶去案发现场，却没遇见那个陌生男人。  
就这样持续了好几天，他终于在某个星期五下午发现目标。那个陌生男人又出现在视线里，和之前那次偷窥一样的打扮，只是手里缺少啤酒。这次他没有脱下休闲夹克，连头发也梳得一丝不苟。Toye猜测他应该下班不久。  
十分钟后Lipton走出警局，他们汇合到一起，相互拥抱、贴面，揽着对方肩膀进入一辆普通的黑色轿车，然后驶离这条街道。  
怎么看都和Heffron所想的没有任何偏差，Toye合上报纸，只能为他的兄弟感到惋惜。  
拿起桌上的车钥匙走出咖啡馆，他打算去某个酒吧消磨时间，顺便约上Guarnere和Perconte聊聊天。Heffron已经被Winters接走，原因是学校找到这位重案组警探，投诉家里年龄最小的兄弟又一次没完成作业。  
“今晚Babe会在Lew的公寓里休息，”Winters在电话那边说，“我亲自盯着他。”  
“真可怕！”Toye举着啤酒瓶对两个老友做鬼脸，“幸好我一直都按时提交作业。”  
“Winters简直就是你们的老爹。”Guarnere和他碰杯，一边用奇怪的口音为Toye和其他兄弟找新的父亲。  
“Willian中风后他就一直是。”Toye没有否认，他并不反对别人看到Winters对于整个家庭的重要性。  
“那Speirs呢？”  
Toye正要回答，眼角却瞄到门口进来的两个男人，那是他再熟悉不过的、下午才刚刚见过的Lipton和“Ron的情敌”。他们正在四处张望，似乎是寻找空座，然而这家酒吧今晚满员，注定失望而归。  
出乎意料的是，Lipton看向这边的时候认出了Toye。他充满惊喜地穿过每一张热闹的酒桌，绕开不时出现的侍者，那双表露温和的眼睛在昏暗灯光中逐渐变得清晰起来。  
“嘿Joe，”他伸出手，“意外惊喜。”  
“嘿Lip，”Toye礼貌地回握，“很高兴看到你。这是Bill和Perco，两个负责下东区的警员。”  
Lipton分别和他们打招呼，然后拉出另一个同行者：“George·Luz，纽约消防局警员。他可以三秒内说完十个词，舌头像蛇那样灵活狡猾。”  
Toye转过头，发现对方已经盯着他露出了微笑。  
“他是——”Lipton想要介绍Toye，却被Luz打断。  
“一位性感警察。”  
Toye睁大眼睛，先是看看Lipton，然后回到Luz身上。Guarnere吹起一声口哨，开始哼唱走调严重的老旧情歌，曲子里夹杂着好几个被笑意打断的抽气声。  
Lipton似乎非常头痛：“别这么做，Luz。”  
“怎么了？”被警告人不满地反驳，“我只是更喜欢使用那种你该好好学习的主动出击！”

tbc.  
（1）去纽约旅行的时候一个大叔说的原话，但是具体情况怎么样我没有勇气去尝试😂  
（2）其实纽约应该是挺安全的，只要不作死去某些街区或者晚上去某些白天很繁华但是晚上不安全的地方就没问题，毕竟是世界级大都市，只是我强行让它在文章里犯罪率升高哈哈哈

PS：纽约市警局分局是按照数字来划分的，例如22分局17分局这样的，我实在查不到哪个分局负责哪一片区域了😂先这么写吧，以后查到了再改


	5. 两年前

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *灵感来自唐尼·沃克伯格主演的《警察世家》和他弟弟马克·沃尔伯格主演的电影《四兄弟》，前者是说一家三代男性全是警察的故事，后者是四个被好心老太太收留的没有血缘关系的兄弟一起为母报仇的故事（当然这个故事不是复仇，只是借用没有血缘关系的兄弟这一点）

Webster从波士顿搬回纽约的时候发现家庭聚餐日多出两个人，而他只能勉强认出其中一个。  
“嘿，额……Lipton？”Webster犹豫地坐到椅子上，仿佛屁股下垫着的不是木头而是烫人的火焰，“是Lipton对吗？”  
“没错，以及这是Luz，你可以叫他George。”  
Nixon正好从背后经过，看到Webster像是初次到访做客的小男孩那样紧张，忍不住拍拍他的肩膀，却差点让对方跳起来撞上天花板。  
“学会发出声音，Nix！”哈佛毕业生大叫着，头皮发麻地感受胳膊上不停蔓延的鸡皮疙瘩。  
“回家会让你紧张吗David？”Heffron不明所以。  
“不，我只是……”粗略扫过两个陌生人的脸，Webster吞下已经在嘴边打转的“好奇他妈的怎么突然之间Ron脱单，居然还带上Joe一起”的疑虑，假装盯着那盘蔬菜沙拉发呆。  
Heffron在一旁挤眉弄眼，显然不打算放过话说一半的兄弟。  
“哈佛让你变得像个怪人。”红发小子说。  
“或许吧。”Webster敷衍道。  
除了Nixon和Heffron，其他人都在厨房和食材开启第三次世界大战。尽管厨艺平平，Winters还是执着地带着Speirs和Toye准备晚餐，说是要庆祝Webster从哈佛的毕业论文中成功解脱，好像在对待某个长期受到监禁又突然被释放的可怜鬼。而新加入的成员同样被排除在外，只好呆在餐桌旁无所事事。  
Nixon邀请他们去客厅，手上拿着一副扑克牌。  
“玩最简单的游戏，猜点数大小，”富家子弟晃动绿色包装盒，“如果你们愿意的话可以加赌注。”  
Lipton几乎是迫不及待地答应下来，那个叫Luz的男人也跟着他们离开餐厅。两分钟后，客厅电视机开始播放新闻，里面提到纽约警局最近面临的危机，黑手党旧势力打算卷土重来之类的坏消息。很多熟悉的名字被提及，Sink，Strayer，甚至是Winters。Webster希望他的兄弟没有被卷入什么犯罪风波里。  
“他们是五个月前确定关系的，”Heffron凑过来小声说，眼睛紧紧盯着客厅方向，“如果你想知道的话。”  
所以，为什么没有人及时告诉自己？Webster有些不高兴地想，感觉就像被隔离在几个兄弟之外，但同时又忍不住询问：“谁，Ron和Lipton？”  
“还有Joe和Luz。”  
Webster睁大眼睛，惊慌的蓝色海浪在里面翻滚起伏：“四个人在一起？”  
Heffron翻着白眼：“你在哈佛学的是性爱视频编剧文学吗？他们、分别、成为、两对情侣！”  
“噢。”Webster忽然说不准自己是高兴还是失望。  
“Lip约Ron去看电影，那是个难得的清闲周末，他们整个夜晚都失去联系，直到第二天Ron在聚餐日上迟到。”  
“发生了什么？”  
Heffron伸出舌头快速舔过下唇，更凑近了点：“我发誓能在Ron身上闻到那种味道。”  
“味道？”  
“精液的味道。”  
Webster立刻像被挤压的弹簧一样后撤脑袋，远离语气怪异的Heffron，并努力让自己看上去没那么目瞪口呆。  
“你怎么知道是……？”  
“David，我撸过自己。”  
这场谈话正向着越来越糟糕的方向发展。Webster从不打算接受关于兄弟是否自慰或是如何自慰的信息，但今天被迫了解很多听上去就令人头晕目眩的真相。  
“就到这里，”Webster的眼神变得飘忽不定，“别再说了。”  
“还有Joe的故事。”  
“我没兴趣。”  
“好吧，随便你怎么样，”Heffron在胸前交叠双臂，“Dick、Ron还有Joe，接下来就是你，David。”  
这是曾经被用在Speirs身上的荒谬理论，但现在轮到Webster自己，他忽然产生一种从灵魂深处扩散而出的抵抗情绪，皱紧眉头瞪了Heffron一眼。  
聚餐很顺利，几乎每个人都带着笑容在交谈。他们聊到现在的纽约，哪些街道发生变化哪些街道又维持原状， 周围的邻居生下第五个孩子，警局里的Sobel依然惹人讨厌，Nixon在同学聚会上将Winters介绍给耶鲁骄子们，Lipton的弟弟来到纽约和Speirs一见如故，Luz上个星期和Toye一起去到医院看望Lee，Heffron终于和作业达成和解……只要有一个人提起，其他人立刻就能接下话题，似乎这些故事已经被分享过无数次，并且大家都了然于心。Webster却不熟悉它们，繁忙的毕业季让他和兄弟们的生活彻底成为两条不相交轨道，他能做的只是倾听，不断吸收对于别人来说属于旧闻的新鲜事物，从而在心里形成一股难以言明的巨大压力，连嘴巴里咀嚼的食物也变得没有滋味起来。  
饭后他们通常会挪到客厅打发时间，除了Heffron拿着热牛奶回到房间解决课业，剩下的成员围坐在沙发上继续被晚餐打断的牌局。Nixon手气烂透了，而Winters对这类社交性游戏从来只看不碰，于是他只能孤军作战直到Luz和Toye把所有赌资赢光；另一边，Speirs收支平衡，Lipton捧着咖啡杯安静地坐在旁边读男友手中的牌。温馨动人的家庭画面，Webster却有些格格不入。他缩在单独摆放的一张沙发上直到喝完整瓶科罗娜啤酒，才怅然若失地独自走向窗台，感到胃部产生的气体逐渐堆积在喉咙里，却缺少一个及时的打嗝将它们排出去。  
拉开米白色窗帘，透过玻璃可以看见外面的街道，偶尔有一辆轿车从眼前飞快掠过，车灯在地上圈出两个移动光圈，在夜色中飞速滑动。或许出门散心是个不错的主意。  
Webster悄悄从客厅溜到鞋柜旁，那里放着所有人的车钥匙。他拿出属于自己的那一份，穿上鞋子就走。车库里停放着租来不久的蓝色日产，虽然比不上Nixon每周一换的气派跑车，但足以让Webster感到满意。  
拐上一个弧度较缓的弯道，再沿着路灯的指引穿过布鲁克林城区，进入通向曼哈顿的桥。纽约夜景绽放在车窗之外，如同所有星星都坠落到这片钢筋水泥支撑的丛林里，隐藏在无数个人造枝叶缝隙中闪烁金色光芒。Webster熟悉这座城市，但依然会被它的美丽所折服。他已经打算参加纽约警察考试，走上家庭每个成员都会选择的道路，穿上深蓝色制服似乎已经成为默认的传统。  
Webster打开车载音响播放音乐，这是行走在夜幕下的曼哈顿所不能缺少的东西，指尖跟着节奏敲打方向盘，甩动肩膀配合呼吸，他像每一个年轻人那样释放在狭窄的驾驶座里。  
十字路口的信号灯在歌曲切换间转变成绿色，Webster踩下油门，车体才驶出人行道一半，一道人影匆忙从眼前跑过，让他猝不及防地扭动方向盘，迫使轮胎急促摩擦地面发出尖叫，撞翻了路边的垃圾桶。安全气囊啪地一声炸开，堵住Webster即将跑出嘴巴的“Holy Shit！”。  
交警在他拨打电话之后半个小时才抵达现场。一个身型瘦长的年轻男人走下警车，双手叉腰朝着车祸点踱步而来。那头黑发随意地散落在头顶和前额上，灯光为它们镀上一层慵懒迷人的白灰色调，像四十年代黑白电影里个性风流的男演员。  
Webster忽然发现自己对这场意外有些心不在焉，一种陌生的感觉偷袭了他，努力转移他的全部注意力。  
“是你报的警？”男人问。  
Webster点点头，开始复述事故的前因后果。交警中途没有插嘴，只是面无表情地听着，深邃立体的五官酝酿出不属于这片美洲土地的忧郁气质，看起来更像一个欧洲人。  
“……然后我就碰到了垃圾桶。”  
“好的，我们会调查录像看看是哪个婊——公民扰乱秩序，”交警说，不耐烦地接下话题，“你需要花点时间配合。”  
“大概需要多久？很抱歉我是偷跑出来的，如果太晚回去家人会担心发生了意外。”Webster并非想要表达自己不愿意配合，但对方显然已经产生误解。  
“你确实出问题了先生，”交警冷酷地回复，“垃圾桶也算是纽约市公共设施。”  
“那不是我的错！”Webster睁大眼睛，“该负责的另有其人。”  
“我也没在指责你，只是陈述事实，你的确撞翻了垃圾桶。”  
倒霉透顶，Webster认为自己恰好在错误时间遇见世界上脾气最古怪的警察。他闷闷不乐地走到街边靠着步行灯，拿出一盒Ron顺手递给他的烟，却发现口袋里没有打火机。  
嘟囔着诅咒今夜失败的出逃行为，Webster决定还是通知Winters，然而掏出手机的时候，对方正好拨通了他的电话。  
“你在哪里？”Winters问，似乎是在冲泡什么，能听到轻微的水流声。  
“额……曼哈顿。”  
“有约会？”  
Webster回头看一眼似乎是叫自己过去继续谈话的交警：“Dick，我出了车祸。”  
“什么？！你还好吗？情况很严重？”那边似乎撞倒了玻璃类制品，清晰的碎裂声通过电流传入Webster的耳朵里。  
“别担心，只是毁坏了纽约市宝贵的垃圾桶。”Webster嘲讽地回答，他真希望现场另一个人能听见这句话。  
然后他的肩膀就被重重拍了一下。Webster迅速转头，在他背后，是那张已经失去迷人魔力的脸。  
“我刚才在叫你，”交警咬牙切齿地挤出一些单词，“你聋了吗，先生？”  
Fuck。

tbc.


	6. 一年前

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *灵感来自唐尼·沃克伯格主演的《警察世家》和他弟弟马克·沃尔伯格主演的电影《四兄弟》，前者是说一家三代男性全是警察的故事，后者是四个被好心老太太收留的没有血缘关系的兄弟一起为母报仇的故事（当然这个故事不是复仇，只是借用没有血缘关系的兄弟这一点）

*纽约市警局的警衔和具体职位不知道是相互对应还是分开的，这里设定Winters是警督（Lieutenant），对应原剧一开始的中尉军衔，BTW我也不知道重案组组长正式称呼是啥，查了没找到，对不起我是废物🧎♀️

正文：

“我不是在抱怨，”Nixon坐在副驾驶座上扯下蓝色领带，这是为Heffron的中学毕业典礼特别订制的款式，“但是——开玩笑吗？就连Web也爱上一位警察！”  
当看到Webster带着叫Liebgott的交警出现时，所有家庭成员都心情复杂。身为唯一一位脱离警察系统的异类——不过同属于维护法律的前线阵地，见鬼的——Nixon在一群蓝衣服里倍感孤独和寂寞。  
“家族特色，Lew。你需要花点时间适应一下。”Winters掌控着方向盘。驾车技术有时候也能反映性格，而Winters能让同行人感觉像坐在家里的沙发上那样平稳。  
“我想认识些其他行业的朋友，”Nixon又脱掉那件价值等于Winters一个月薪水的西装外套，“为什么家里没人追求一位服装设计师？”  
“或者饭店主厨，”Heffron在后座上嘀咕，毕业证书被随意扔到一边，“只要碰到Lip加班，聚餐的烤肉总会烤过头。”  
“不如下次轮到你去厨房，Babe？”Winters帮着除了Lipton以外负责烤肉的Luz和Toye说话，“别做只会躺在椅子上挑剔的懒人。”  
“我不打算追求警察，”Heffron自顾自地说，“我要找到全纽约身材最火辣的厨师。”然后让他每天赤裸地在厨房烹饪食物，或许他们还能纠缠依靠着水池，然后做点什么打发时间。Speris曾经就站在处理牛肉的Lipton后面亲吻露出毛衣外的后颈，虽然Heffron附和着Luz大声呼喊“get a room！”，但事实上他有些羡慕那样的亲密接触。  
“最好能如你所愿。”Winters只是微笑，从后视镜里观察Heffron的鬼脸。  
“酿酒师也不错。”Nixon漫不经心地提议，同时转动手上代表已婚的铂金戒指。  
“仅仅对于你来说。”他的丈夫显然对此颇有微词。  
今年发生了许多事，好与坏结伴而行。二月是一场属于Winters和Nixon的婚礼，地点就在曼哈顿河滨教堂，Speirs和Nixon的一位朋友成为他们的伴郎。整个会场几乎坐满两代警察——效力于Lee先生的老刑警们和Winters的同事，Nixon的父母和妹妹反倒显得格格不入起来。Lee先生也出席了养子的婚礼，欣慰地握住这对眷侣的手，然后看着他们在誓言下为对方戴上戒指。  
这位善良的老人于一个月后由于并发症不幸去世，悲伤的葬礼随之而来，在春日的蒙蒙细雨中，他们将Lee先生藏于心爱的妻子身边。  
Heffron是最后一个被收养的男孩，来自费城，父母是执行任务时牺牲的警察。其他的男孩也是如此，他们是来自美国各地的警察遗孤，经由不同途径被Lee先生知道后亲自接收抚养成长——其中Speirs又与别人不同，他的父亲是一名卧底。同样因为光荣事业失去宝贵生命，他并未享受到隆重的纪念，而是在极少数同事和家人的围绕中秘密安葬。  
隐秘却伟大的勇士，Lee先生曾经在Speirs成为警察的当天这样和他描述那位父亲。或许这就是Lee从未要求他们变更姓氏的原因，英雄的姓名应该被流传下去。  
Lee的离去让布鲁克林的房子忽然变得像是一座充满回忆的荒凉地带，尽管壁炉依然温暖，老旧的钟还在转动，花园玫瑰照常开谢，但还是和过去有所差距，仿佛失去了存在于深处的灵魂。  
Toye已经搬出去和Luz住在一起，但坚持在周末回来度过闲暇时光；Webster也计划着找到一间适合未来去到警局上班的公寓，正和一些中介相互联系；Heffron则打算考上纽约本地的大学并继续住在布鲁克林，就像Toye说的，总该有人留下照顾这里。  
就在他认为自己不久之后会独自面对空旷的家园时，Winters告诉他自己打算搬回来住。这是个好消息，足以让接听电话的Heffron在房间里大声尖叫。  
“Nix和你一起？”  
“当然，”Winters听上去似乎在微笑，“我们结婚了。”  
“为什么？厌倦了曼哈顿中心？”  
“不，”对方否定，声音低沉却温柔，“只是认为我依旧属于这座房子。”  
Heffron抓起枕头抱进怀里，一会儿后，他听到自己说：“欢迎回家，Dick。”  
Winters不久之前正式就任重案组助理长官，填补因Strayer已经升上警监、Sobel成为正式组长而造成的空缺。不知道纽约是否时时刻刻处于危险之中，Heffron很少能在白天见到Winters，他几乎一直在办公室里加班。因为搬回布鲁克林的缘故，当Nixon因为开庭弄得焦头烂额的时候，照顾Winters的责任就落到和他们住在一起的Heffron身上。  
“我很抱歉Babe，”Nixon听上去像颗即将爆裂的炸弹，“但是天才Sobel给我布置了额外任务，可以帮忙拿件外套给Dick吗？今天是降温日而他已经大概两天没换衣服了。”  
“Sobal做了什么？”  
“弄错搜证程序，”只用耳朵也能听到Nixon咬牙切齿，“他就不能在感恩节之前做件好事？”  
“我想他确实不行。”Heffron扭开Winters房间的把手，里面昏暗一片，大多数家具只有模糊的影子，偶尔能看到几件衬衫和裤子丢在椅子上。按下电灯开关，光线将空间衬托得更空旷。太过忙碌的生活让他们缺失时间温暖自己的居所。  
Heffron叹气，随意从衣柜里拿出一根围巾和一件大衣，犹豫了一会儿，又拽下距离最近的黑色毛衣。他把它们全都塞进布袋里，给自己套上外套后离开了家。  
天气阴沉，行人神色十分冷淡，就连地铁车厢也非常安静。Heffron把下半张脸埋进竖起的外套领子里，盯着地上的一片污渍发呆，跟随途径弯道的列车左右晃动。低温气候让人提不起劲，进入大学的新鲜感过去后，他又恢复到被录取之前那样百无聊赖的状态。  
就读纽约州立大学方便周末回到布鲁克林，虽然长岛很棒，但布鲁克林拥有太多回忆。每次回到熟悉的环境中Heffron总是会平静下来，虽然太过平静也促进别的情绪产生，比如懒惰，麻痹不仁和挑三拣四，让Winters总是忍不住在家里教训他两下。  
当地铁提示已经到达既定地点，Heffron跟随其他乘客下车，通过楼梯走入曼哈顿拥挤却并不热闹的人潮。他已经来过警局很多次，甚至还在里面的办公桌上写过作业，愚蠢的往事。  
“嗨孩子，”Talbert刚好从电梯出来，于是和碰巧遇见的Heffron打起招呼，“来找Winters？”  
“是的，他在忙吗？”  
“有一点，”Talbert眯着眼睛想了一会儿，“但应该能挤出时间和你见面。”  
“这是为了Nix，他担心Dick今天会被低温淹没。”Heffron抖抖手中的布袋。  
“Sobel搞砸了一切，现在每个警探都尽力搜找其他证据填补这个错误，”Talbert摇摇头，“Winters在等现场搜查科的新报告，我想他大概已经满头是汗，这些衣服根本用不上。”  
对方拍拍他的肩膀后便立刻离开警局，显然还需要去执行某个重要任务。Heffron皱着眉走进电梯，当真正见到自己的兄弟时才发现那些猜测一点没错，Winters背上几乎都是汗水，臀部靠着Lipton的办公桌边缘低头交谈些什么。Heffron让路过的警探帮忙叫Winters走出办公区域到外面走廊上和他汇合。  
“你怎么在这？”Winters接过布袋，打开看了一眼，“噢Babe，这太贴心了。”  
“是Nix，”Heffron纠正，放低声音，“他被Sobel的蠢事困在地检办公室，只好委托我帮忙送给你。”  
“这里也是，”Winters无奈地用手指梳理刘海，“糟糕的周末。”  
“Sobel是个天才，这是我第一次见到能把你和Nix都难倒的人。”  
“别在我面前夸奖他，”Winters制止道，“就算嘲讽也不行。”  
“Sir！”  
有人从Heffron后面疾步走近，擦过肩膀的时候掠过一阵类似微风的凉意，Heffron发誓能闻到一阵类似药水的味道，但一点都不刺鼻。他转头盯着新加入谈话的伙计，发现是个黑色头发、皮肤苍白的男人，遣词造句都带着微妙的南方口音。  
“这是新的报告，我们重新检验样本进行测试，和之前的结果有些不太一样。”  
“比起神父来说你才是神的信使，Roe。”Winters快速用眼睛扫过这个叫Roe的人，一边微笑一边急不可耐地拆开文件夹，粗略浏览后立刻转身投入工作，只留下Heffron和Roe还站立在走廊上。  
“好吧，”Heffron撅起嘴，“道别就交给我来做——再见Dick，很高兴今天能看到你。”  
旁边的黑发法医——Heffron认为他应该是法医——轻轻勾起嘴角看着他：“你是谁？”  
“那个红发急旋风的兄弟。”  
“噢，Joe·Toye？或者是David·Webster？”  
Heffron皱起整张脸：“嘿！你完全错过了正确答案！”  
“抱歉，”法医耸肩，“我在这里依然是个新手。”  
“入职不久？”  
“三个月。”  
那样就能解释为什么他并不认识Heffron。Toye和Webster已经正式成为22分局的巡街警察，有更多机会能接触这些前线职员，尤其是在案发现场。但他想再确认一次，从双方都了解的家伙入手是开启聊天话题的不错选择。  
“你知道Joe和David？”  
“是的，Winters长官提过。”  
“怎么会？”Winters并不是可以在相识不久的同事面前过多谈论家人的类型。  
“我们第一次合作是三个月前巡警被枪杀的案件，我打赌你能在新闻上听到它。”  
Heffron知道那件事，给整个纽约警界造成轰动的悲剧。在听到报道之后他不受控制地给Toye和Webster打电话，直到确定不是他的兄弟才会安心。他为此感谢主和所有认识的神明，尽管有另一个家庭正为枪击而悲痛欲绝，但当时，难以抑制的喜悦和颤动依旧占据上风。  
“犯人对牺牲警察开了十枪，胸腔部位血肉模糊。Winters告诉我他也有两个兄弟在大街上巡逻，很难不去联想那些伤痕会不会一样出现在他们身上。”   
Heffron低垂着双眼，睫毛打下来，在眼睛下方撒落两片阴影。他们总是在生活中对成为警察所带来的沉重代价避而不谈，但心里都清楚那些问题不会因为沉默而消失，只是出于不想制造忧虑的温柔而装作若无其事。  
“你还好吗？”法医似乎察觉到什么。  
“……好极了，”Heffron抬起眼睛和他对视，“你叫什么名字，警官？”  
“Eugene·Roe，”对方回答，转身准备离开这里，“路易斯安那人。”  
“Edward·Heffron，你可以叫我Babe。”  
Roe歪歪脑袋：“我想还是从Edward开始吧。”  
Heffron冲着他渐行渐远的背影叫道：“嘿，只有修女才叫我Edward！”  
他咬紧下唇努力试图克制微笑，但遗憾地是嘴巴传来的拉扯感几乎要无限扩散到耳朵附近。  
“Babe？”  
背后响起熟悉的声音，Heffron回头，看到Lipton好奇地盯着他：“你在这里干什么？”  
“给Dick送衣服。”  
“我没看到任何衣服。”  
Heffron伸出手臂朝重案组办公室挥了一下：“额……他已经拿走了。”  
“而你还呆在原地。”  
“为什么一直在谈论我？”Heffron双手交叉叠放在胸前，强硬地转移话题，“你们明年的婚礼策划得怎么样？我打赌另一位Mr.Lipton-Speirs至今为止都没有为这份策划做过任何贡献，对吗Mr.Lipton-Speirs？”  
Lipton瞪着他，试图用从未在他身上存在过的凶狠掩盖此刻不自然的害羞与向往。

现在——

tbc.


	7. 现在一

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *灵感来自唐尼·沃克伯格主演的《警察世家》和他弟弟马克·沃尔伯格主演的电影《四兄弟》，前者是说一家三代男性全是警察的故事，后者是四个被好心老太太收留的没有血缘关系的兄弟一起为母报仇的故事（当然这个故事不是复仇，只是借用没有血缘关系的兄弟这一点）

Lipton面对镜子检查警徽、9mm格洛克手枪和下巴新长出的胡渣，犹豫着是否需要借用Winters和Nixon的剃须刀。  
他在Speirs的床上睡了一夜，今天是星期一，全纽约最忙碌的时候，警察当然也需要上班。考虑到曼哈顿交通的通畅情况，Lipton决定还是快点出发，将剃须工作延后到自己能再次想起来为止。  
出乎意料的是，Winters正站在客厅通向大门的走廊里等着他，手上是两份还在冒热气的早餐。  
“三明治，培根和鸡蛋，”他把食物举到胸前晃动两下，“希望符合你的口味。”  
“你打算和我一起去警局？”Lipton连忙穿上外套接过自己的那份早餐，朝Winters感激一笑。  
“整个房子只有我们是同一个方向，”Winters率先走向门口，“Lew的上司让他早点去办公室整理开庭资料。”  
“打算坐副驾驶座？”  
对方回头微笑：“我的荣幸。”随后扭开门把走了出去。  
曼哈顿似乎很早就从午夜中苏醒过来，布鲁克林大桥上全是通向世界金融中心的轿车，他们需要和这股车流一起穿过桥面，去到下城的警察广场。  
Winters在路上谈到了Toye的警探考试，最近几个夜晚他一直接到对方的电话，不断重复回答某些已经听过无数次的问题。  
“他紧张得就像弹簧，”Winters咬着三明治说，“害怕在这场较量中失去优势。”Toye和Guarnere打赌自己肯定比他率先成为警探，不然就要付200美元，这是出现不必要的焦虑的原因。  
“200美元，”Lipton双手打着方向盘，在忽然从正面直射过来的阳光下眯起眼睛，“Luz知道这件事一定会发疯的。”  
“保密Lip，为了星期天聚餐的宁静。”  
他们又谈到一些其他话题，例如忌日。每个兄弟都知道自己父亲或母亲牺牲的忌日，回到原来的出生地祭奠是从不需要宣之于口的规定。  
Winters和Nixon通常会在九月中旬驾车离开纽约，去往宾夕法尼亚州兰开斯特县；Toye则是十二月，就在圣诞节前一个星期抵达宾夕法尼亚；Webster出生于纽约，五月末是他和Liebgott带着花束驶向纽约郊区的日期；Heffron三月会出现在费城的某个教堂里。至于八月的波士顿之行，Lipton还没计划好一切，他只和Speirs去过一次，而今年显然需要他独自前往。  
“或许应该准备好除了花束之外的东西，”Lipton按下车锁键，绕过车尾和Winters并肩而行，“还要带上一些清洁用品，墓碑总是容易积灰，我父亲的就是这样，每次我都会拿着抹布去看他。”  
“你在波士顿住哪？”  
“旅游应用能查到一些附近的旅店。”  
Winters点点头：“我只要求你保证自己安全归来，Lip。”  
“没问题，Dick。”  
这是一个不算忙碌的星期一。Lipton手上只有几份结案报告和准备递交给地检署的资料。重案组所有警探都很难忽略Welsh提到自己妻子的所有喋喋不休，他能从Kitty的红色卷发开始一直说到那双离不开高跟鞋的脚。  
“她真爱穿高跟鞋，”Welsh甜蜜地抱怨道，“红色的，黑色的，蓝色的，白色的，甚至还有带着亮片设计的。那些时尚设计师应该都拿着我妻子的工资在办公室里哈哈大笑。”  
“噢Harry，幸好她热爱的不是威士忌，鞋子总比酒精更健康和实用。”Winters端着咖啡和报纸从他们身边走过，Nixon的酒瘾永远是这位重案组长官所关注的焦点问题。  
“我猜Lewis在法庭上是靠浓重的酒气把法官和陪审团熏得头晕脑胀，于是只好接受所有陈述，判定证据链有效。”  
Winters扔下一句“过分”的评价便消失在紧闭的办公室门后。  
通常而言这位厌恶交际应酬的年轻警督总是喜欢独处一室，即便只是一门之隔，也很少出来加入同事之间的闲聊。但这并非冷漠，而是性格使然。Winters非常关心下属，几乎能清楚了解所有警探的性格特点，以及他们到底为纽约市的正常运行作出多少贡献。所有人都敬爱他，为听到他的肯定和赞美而拼命努力。  
就像在家庭生活中，他和Speirs相比另外三个兄弟更加消极参与讨论，但这个团体里的核心永远都会是他们。  
这是Lipton第一次加入家庭聚餐日的时候发现的。大概是两年前左右，Speirs领着他来到布鲁克林某个白人聚集的社区，靠近布鲁克林大桥，再朝着某个方向开车走一会儿就能看到渡轮和繁华的曼哈顿。他为这次见面感到十分紧张，甚至连开门下车这样简单的动作都做不好，慌张得像个懵懂无知的少年。  
但友善的气氛最终感染了他。Toye和Heffron永远都在一唱一和（庆祝Ron脱离永久性单身的魔咒），Nixon旁敲侧击地挖掘他们在一起的所有细节，Winters和Speirs大部分时间只是低头吃饭，但当他们其中一个说话，其他兄弟基本上都会安静下来倾听，即便是在说某些并不重要的小事。  
之后的每一次聚餐几乎都是这样，除了Lee去世的那段日子，Winters因为主持大局而更多地在沟通上耗费精力。  
Lipton忽然想起Roe还没在家庭聚餐日上和Speirs一起吃过饭。Heffron和Roe确定关系的时候Speirs已经离开他们身边整整一个星期，如果他知道Lee先生最后一位养子依然选择和警察恋爱，或许会忍不住哼笑出来。  
坐在他身边的John·Martin转过脸问：“你在笑什么，Lip？”  
“没什么，”Lipton舔舔嘴唇，“只是想快点到星期日。”

Webster和带领他的老巡警漫步在林荫大道上。他的黑色皮腰带上架着枪，手铐收进宽大的荷包里，警帽将柔软的棕色卷发闷出一层黏腻的汗水。  
这不是他第一次巡逻，通常跑过来搭话的只有对纽约交通惊魂未定的游客和一些只到他腰部的孩子，请求帮忙找到消失的皮球。无线电通讯器挂在他左肩上，偶尔传出电流的沙沙声。Webster无数次祈求那是风吹的声音，他实在是有点热。  
这里靠近Liebgott之前管辖的街区，老巡警知道这件事，总爱挪揄他们的关系。  
“嘿Web，”老巡警指着前面，“我记得三个月前Joe还站在那里开罚单，然后你过去找他，当着那个高中生的面接吻。”  
“没有接吻，Sergeant，”Webster整张脸都红起来，“我只是压低声音和他说话。”  
“噢，你就这么说吧，信不信随我。”  
Webster无奈地摇头，只希望老巡警别把这个错误结论带入警察办公室。他还没有适应从在键盘上敲打论文到每天都需要检查配枪的生活，那些陌生同事对于他的哈佛背景仍然有些紧张，或许对于他们来说，哈佛毕业生自愿成为底层警察是一件奇怪的事。如果再加上一些和交通局的暧昧关系，或许在一段时里他都会成为饭点谈资。  
“你们打算结婚吗？”老巡警忽然问。  
“我们已经订婚，”Webster对于新话题有些警惕，“怎么了？”  
“步入婚姻是一件大事，”老巡警摘下帽子在耳边扇了两下，“很多人在一脚踏入坟墓之后才发现自己更喜欢别的生活方式。”  
“比如？”  
“他们认为配偶拖累自己的步调。如果没有对方，或许自己就能闯出一番天地；如果没有对方，或许自己就能和后来认识的女人、男人去过一种日子。噢，多低劣的想法，忘记了愿意在结婚公文上签字的可是他们自己。”  
“你在吓唬我吗，Sergeant？”  
“只是和你讨论这样的现象，”老巡警耸耸肩，“因为我就是被抛弃的其中一个倒霉蛋。”  
Webster惊讶地张开嘴，犹豫再三，只好说：“我很抱歉。”  
“别这么说，孩子，”老巡警叹气，“我衷心希望你们的选择没错，成为因结婚而幸福的另一部分。”  
“我那些已经结婚的兄弟都非常幸福，他们树立了榜样。”  
“怎么说？”  
“我见过他们是如何相处的，我可以向你保证，没人比我那些兄弟所面临的婚姻状况更复杂。我的大哥和全美国最富裕的家族继承人结婚，另一个兄弟……他……”他成为与FBI合作的纽约警察，正在某个无法联系的黑暗角落里执行谁也不了解的隐秘任务。时间恰好是自己的婚礼结束一星期后，吃完周日的家庭聚餐，Speirs便离开了他们的视线。  
但这是警方机要，Webster只能用Toye顶上去。  
“他和一名消防员结婚，”哈佛毕业生清清嗓子，“他开玩笑说这是世界上最危险的两个职业相互结合。”  
老巡警把帽子抓在手里，看样子还想再说什么，可惜无线电传来的通报让他们都吓了一跳。中心通报这片辖区有居民报警声称发生一起严重的枪杀案，尸体是三个男性，就在两条街外，希望他们立刻赶去维护现场。  
“见鬼的！”  
两位警官冲向街尾的巡逻汽车，打开警鸣声催促街道上那些汽车紧急避让。他们不敢想象现场会有多糟糕，但三具尸体总不会让地板和墙面都显得干干净净。  
现在，Webster更愿意处理那些游客问题和皮球失踪案了。  
Webster和老巡警在早上十点半赶到了那间公寓。布朗克斯区早已褪去往日的残暴美名，如今似乎和别的区域没什么不同，阳光从云层洒下来，把道路两旁枝叶晕染成金绿色。他们跑过大片冰冷的阳光，冲入老旧公寓的某间地下室，一群黑人男孩围坐在门前，对着两位警官把手指指向半开的铁门。  
老巡警打开了手电筒，直觉在脑袋里发出尖锐的警告，他让Webster打发男孩们去到更远的地方，随后用手肘轻轻推开门，三具尸体随着门缝逐渐增宽，一个接一个暴露在白色光束下。他们全都被反绑在椅子上，似乎被残忍手段折磨过，Webster发誓自己甚至能看到一部分内脏和骨骼显露在皮肤之外，还有四处飞溅的脑浆和血液。  
老巡警低头朝对讲机呼叫后援，然后灵活地扭动肥胖的腰部，推开Webster转身冲到墙角吐了出来。

tbc.


End file.
